


Hypnotism

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original title is original. Just Guude hypnotizing Pause like we've seen done to Pause before *cough really old Playoncon cough cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotism

“Pause, take the headdress thing off, it's tickling my face,” Guude said, pushing Pause away as Pause leaned against him. Pause grumbled as he shook his head, feathers tickling Guude more.

“I don't wanna. I like wearing it,” Pause said, sounding petulant. Guude frowned, snatching the headdress off of Pause's head.

Pause howled as he yanked his headdress out of Guude's hands, shoving it back on his head. “You're a complete dick!” he said, sinking down in the couch, glaring at Guude.

“I'm trying to watch the movie, and your goddamned headdress keeps tickling me! You're the one being a dick! Take it off!” Guude said, glaring back at Pause just as fiercly.

“Make me, asshole!” Pause said, sticking his tongue out at Guude. Pause went scarlet when Guude started to smirk at him, leaning in, noses almost touching.

“Is that what you really want, fucker? I can totally make you,” Guude said quietly, lips quirking slightly. Pause tried to inch away before Guude grabbed him, one hand holding his chin tightly, the other hand on his shoulder. “It's way to late to try and go the nice route, asshole,” Guude said as Pause tried to say something, ending up sputtering uselessly as Guude stared at him.

“You are going to listen to my voice. As you listen to me talking, you are going to get sleepier and sleepier. You are not going to fall to sleep. Instead, as you keep hearing me talk, you're going to feel calmer and calmer. Everything I say is going to make your mind emptier and emptier. You're just going to keep listening to me talk to you, and everything is going to feel great. You're going to feel so calm that'll you'll do anything I say,” Guude said, watching as Pause's mouth opened slightly, eyes going hazy as he listened to Guude talking. Guude smirked, releasing his grip on Pause's chin.

“Good Pause. When I snap my fingers, you're going to wake up and think the only thing I did was kiss you. However, over the course of the movie, you're going to take off all your clothes, ending with your headdress. You aren't going to notice yourself doing it, or think it's odd at all,” Guude said before snapping his fingers.

Pause jerked his head back, sputtering. “What the fuck, you think a kiss is going to make me remove my headdress? Fuck you!” Pause said, grumbling as he leaned back into the couch. Guude smirked at him before shrugging, turning his attention back to the movie.

Guude had to turn away as Pause removed his socks, setting them to the side. Pause didn't even look down as he removed the socks, eyes watching the movie instead. While the movie was okay, Guude did wish they hadn't shot the movie at night so much, it was making his eyes hurt.

By the time Pause was taking off his shirt, Guude had resorted to shoving popcorn in his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Pause frowned at him, only clothing left on him his underwear and headdress. “Something wrong?” Pause said, eyes narrowing, suspicious. Guude shook his head, eating the popcorn.

“Nothing at all. Just thinking how silly this movie is,” Guude said, nodding. Pause frowned, shrugging.

“It is a pretty silly idea...” he said with a sigh as he wiggled out of his underwear as he put them to the side. Guude smiled at him before turning back to the movie. 

Guude couldn't help but grin as Pause finally removed the headdress, setting it aside with the rest of the clothes.

“Feeling okay Pause?” Guude said, trying to keep from laughing.

Pause narrowed his eyes at Guude, shrugging. “Yeah, just a bit warm. Why?” Guude laughed as he pulled Pause closer to him, letting Pause rest his head against his shoulder. Pause frowned, eyebrows knitting as he tried to think.

“I'm going to kill you in your sleep, you fucking asshole,” Pause finally said quietly, glaring at Guude. Guude giggled, hand over his mouth to try and calm down. Pause glared at him, face bright red as he reached towards his clothes. Guude dragged him back, wrapping his arms around him as he smiled at him.

“You don't want to kill me. You want to listen to me talking again. You want to listen to me and be calmer and calmer...” Guude said, watching as Pause relaxed again, slack-jawed and eyes hazy. Leaning closer, he whispered the rest of the instructions to Pause before leaning back, snapping his fingers.

“Ugh, fine! Not like I care if you see me naked,” Pause said, turning his face away from Guude. As the movie ended, Guude grabbed the remote, starting another movie. “Two movies?” Pause said, frowning. Guude nodded, smiling, green eyes twinkling.

“Yeah. I'll be right back, I'm going to make more popcorn and get us more soda,” he said as he left Pause on the couch.

Pause frowned, shaking his head as he leaned back on the couch. As the movie started, Pause felt himself grow warmer. Shaking his head, he heard Guude in the kitchen, popping the popcorn, opening up the fridge.

As time drew on, Pause started to fidget more and more, growing impatient for Guude to return. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling more flushed with every passing minute.

Guude finally returned, smiling at him as he dropped the bowl of popcorn on the table, handing Pause a large glass full of soda. Pause inhaled the soda, hoping it would cool him down. Leaning against Guude, he continued to watch the movie.

It became more difficult as his mind and hands wandered, thinking of everything he and Guude had done in the past. Whining, he buried his face in Guude's neck.

“Something wrong guy?” Guude said. Pause groaned, fidgeting against him. “Did you need something?” Guude said, almost chuckling again. Pause whined louder, wrapping his arms around Guude.

“One day I'm going to kill you for doing this to me. One day. Fuck you, help me, please,” Pause said, staring at Guude, eyes wide, face flushed, lips quivering. Guude smirked at him, grabbing his face with both hands.

“And one day, you'll stop being an annoying shithead,” Guude said before kissing Pause forcefully. Pause groaned into the kiss, rubbing against Guude. Pause pulled out of the kiss as he fumbled with Guude's pants.

Guude groaned as Pause pulled off his pants and underwear, eager as ever. “There is such a thing as delayed gratification Pa...fuuuck,” Guude said, moaning as Pause ignored the slightly, trying to suck as much of him as possible in one go. 

Pause moaned as Guude wove his fingers through his hair, pulling him up and down his dick. “I..I'm about...” Guude said weakly. Pause sucked on Guude's dick hard, pushing Guude over the edge. Pause whined as he swallowed Guude's cum before pulling away, face still flushed.

“Please Guude...” he whimpered, nuzzling Guude's neck again. He was still incredibly hard. He knew instinctively he couldn't cum without Guude's help. Guude chuckled softly, running a hand lazily along Pause's thigh, enjoying the whimpers Pause made.

“I dunno. I think you deserve being horny the rest of the night for being an asshole earlier,” Guude said, smirking as Pause shook his head vehemently. He pawed at Guude, kissing Guude's neck. “I guess you have been good...even if I had to make you do it...” Guude said as he took Pause's dick in his hand, stroking it slowly. Pause gasped and groaned against Guude's neck before shaking, coming with a moan. Grabbing his nearby shirt, he cleaned up the mess.

“Aren't you going to put your clothes back on now?” Guude said, lips twitching. Pause frowned, staring down at his messy shirt.

“Why would I wear this now that...” Pause said as he pulled his clothes back on automatically, sans headdress. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Guude, who was laughing at him again. “I'm going to cut your dick off and feed it to you,” he said as Guude laughed harder.


End file.
